Not a True Genious
(Sorry that the title has nearly nothing to do with the plot or storyline, I could come up with NOTHING for it so thats the title im using) Summary When Yogurt takes a longer than usual break from visiting Dodgers gang Einstein starts to worry about her making the gang question how close the great dane really is to the great pyranese Characters * Yogurt * Dodger * Einstein * Tito * Trixie * Zack Story Einstein walked in circles. Mumbling things to himself as the other watched. After a few more circles Dodger got up and tapped his buddy on the shoulder. “Whats the matter buddy?” Dodger said to him. Einstein barely gave him a second glance as he continued around in circles. Dodger picked up a piece of food Tito was about to grab. “Hey Hey Hey Man! That's My Food!” Tito said jumping up but Dodger glared at him walking back over too Einstein. “Hey Einstein I got some food for you!” Dodger said earling an angry glare from Tito. Einstein glanced over but even with how hungry he was their was a knot in his stomach that wouldn't allow him to eat. “No thank you..” Was all he could mumble as he continued to pace in circles. Dodger threw the food back down too Tito. “Einstein never turns down food, what could be wrong with him..” “Einstein never turns down food, what could be wrong with him..” Dodger said laying down and cuddling next to Trixie. “Maybe he's sick?” Trixie suggested but Dodger took another look at Einstein. “No..I don't think he's sick..” He said Tito jumped up jumping on Einsteins head. “Hey Buddy! Snap outta it!” he said bouncing on the great danes head. “Huh What?!” Einstein said raising his head up knocking the chihuahua off. “Einstein something's wrong!” Rita said sitting up and looking at him. “Its Yogurt..” He said nervously. Trixie cocked her head too the side. “Yogurt? What about her?” She asked curiously. “She's been gone for a suspiciously long time, I'm kinda getting...worried about her..” He said a small red tint on his cheeks. “Wait wait wait do you?” Dodger said sitting up and looking at Einstein “Like Yogurt?” “What?! What do you...” Einstein started but stopped “Yes I do..” He said his blush darkening. “Thats nothing too me ashamed of Einstein! She's quite the pup!” Dodger said getting up so he could pat his friend on the back. “Yeah but she has been missing for quite some time im worried that she got lost or hurt or worse..” he said sighing and laying down. Dodger sat up looking at his worried friend. “Well then we better help her out!” He said looking down at him. Einstein looked up. “R-Really?” He said. “Of course, if we can figure out what way she went we might be able to figure out where she went!” Dodger said. “Yeah and if we can find her we can make sure she's safe!” Zack said sitting up “She has been gone for nearly a week now how will we find her?” Einstein said starting to doubt his friends ideas. “Oh come on! We can do it!” Dodger said. “Wait what are you doing too do?” Trixie sat up looking at Dodger. “If Zack will come then me, Zack and Einstein are going to go find Yogurt!” Dodger said. “How long will you guys be gone?” Trixie asked. “Im not sure how long we will be gone..” He sighed looking at the worry in the jack russel/beagle mix eyes. “Are you sure you don't need me or Rita?” She said the other female dog sitting up and nodding her head. “I need you and Rita too stay here with Francis and Tito too make sure Fagin doesn't worry about us!” Dodger said. “But Fagin will worry about you even if me and the others are still here!” Trixie said too Dodger. “Please Trixie, me and Zack need to do this for Einstein's own good..” Dodger said. Trixie sighed and rubbed her nose against his neck. “Please just stay safe..” She said. “We will.” He said rubbing against her That night, under the full moon Einstein, Zack and Dodger got up and snuck outside. “Alright Einstein any idea where she went?” Dodger said. “I think she went...this way!” He said pointing north. The two dogs followed their tails wagging. The three dogs continued to walk that way for a while until the ran into one magor obstacle. The Ocean. Einstein tried to catch some kinda scent but all he could smell was the salty waters of the ocean and all he could hear was the crashing waves. “How will we find her now?” Dodger said looking at Einstein worried. Zack also shared Dodgers worried look. “Ummm..we can...” Einstein said looking around when he saw a movement in the small patch of grass growling in the sand “This way!” He said. Dodger and Zack followed the determined great dane when he slid to a stop right in front of the bushes his eyes wide as saucers as she stared in fear at what sat in front of him. WIP